


Consequences

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, One-Shot, chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Mike Logan is transferred to Staten Island after punching a homophobic, murderer city councilman. While having drinks together, Lennie asks Mike why he did it.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was hesitant about writing a law and order fanfiction because like. It’s law and order. But then it occurred to me I can do whatever I want.

“I just don’t get it, Mike. Why’d you do it?”

Detective Mike Logan sat across a barroom booth from his former partner. Mike slowly sucked down a cheap beer, lamenting the fact he was now being transferred for punching a wannabe councilman in the face. “He was a dickhead. I don’t know. He just got on my nerves.”

“A lot of people get on your nerves, and you don’t punch em in the face.” Lennie raised an eyebrow. “Come on, I know there must be something else that set you off.”

Mike ran a hand through his hair. Oh, he had a reason for punching the man. But it wasn’t one he was willing to share. Even though he trusted Lennie… it just was too personal. “It was something he said. How we weren’t so different from him, yada yada. Pissed me off.”

“There’s a whole lot of homophobes in the NYPD. He might not’ve been too far off. Still not an excuse to punch him in the head.”

“He just bothered me, alright? Let it go.” Mike was getting irritated. 

“Fine, don’t tell me if you don’t want to.” Lennie shrugged. “But I like to think I’m a friend you can tell your problems to.”

“You are, Len, it’s just… it’s personal.”

A waiter came around, bringing them their meals. Mike picked at his fries in silence, hoping that eventually Lennie would change the subject. 

Naturally, his hopes were dashed, when Lennie started again, “You know, you can tell me if something’s bothering you.” 

“You really wanna know?” He sighed. “You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not your next partner, not… well, L.T. already knows, but you can’t tell her you know. She’s already sworn not to bring it up.”

“Jesus, Mike, it sounds like you’re hiding a murder or something.” Lennie laughed hesitantly. 

“It’s not that. It’s… I’m gay.”

Lennie frowned. “You’re yanking my chain.”

“I’m not.”

“But you’ve mentioned girlfriends, lots of them.” 

“Lies to protect my job. Growing up in a strict catholic household, I got pretty good at it.” 

“I can hardly believe it.”

Mike stared at his beer. “Yeah, well, it’s the truth.”

“Explains why you decked the guy.”

“Just, don’t tell anyone, alright? I’ve already thrown away my chances in Manhattan, but I can’t lose my job in Staten Island.”

“They can’t fire you for being gay nowadays, can they?”

“Not specifically for being gay, no. But they’ll come up with something. I’ve seen it happen before. Hell, I had it happen to me in past jobs. Let’s just say I’m no longer welcome in the Pizza Hut on 16th street.”

“Well, no one will hear it from me.” If there was one thing Lennie was, he was trustworthy. Sure, he had his past, but everyone had some skeletons in their closet. “And if you ever need a good reference on your résumé, feel free to put my name down.”

“Thanks, man. You’ll have to call me up and tell me about whatever cases you get. I have a feeling Staten Island isn’t going to be the most thrilling venture.”

“Maybe it’ll be a nice break. They’ve got, what, the botanical gardens? And a zoo too.”

“Oh, great, a zoo. There’s nowhere else I’d rather spend my time.”

“I’m trying to look on the bright side for you.”

“I know, I know.” Mike sighed. “Least I’ve still got a job. Maybe if I’m lucky, after this all blows over, they’ll let me come back to Manhattan.”

“You punched a councilman in the face.”

“He wasn’t going to get re-elected anyway! And I doubt he’ll be popping up in the media after we accused him of murder. Even if the bastard did get off, he’s gonna be running to the Hamptons with his tail between his legs.”

Lennie checked his watch. “Listen, I gotta go. But good luck on Staten Island.” He held out his hand, and Mike shook it. 

“Thanks, Len. Tell em all I said hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the last couple of Logan episodes the other day and I was like you know what? I feel like this dude could be gay. Then he punched a homophobe and cemented my headcanon and prompted this very short fic.


End file.
